Welcome to the Show/Defeating the Symbiote
This is how Welcome to the Show and Defeating the Symbiote goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Symbiote Siren. night, Trixie and her band perform Trixie Lulamoon: Ya better believe I got tricks up my sleeve~ And I captivate~ 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat~ The Illusions: Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Trixie Lulamoon: Ya better believe~ I got tricks up my sleeve~ See me dominate~ 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat~ The Illusions: Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh~ the stage Rainbow Dash: grunts Applejack: Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been trying at this for hours. It's not gonna open. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway. Applejack: Of course it would have worked, Twilight. Assuming a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were trying to play it! Rainbow Dash: Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it. Rarity: She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to! Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: OUR BAND!! Twilight Sparkle: But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this? Applejack: It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: I'm the one who writes all the songs! Fluttershy: I write songs! You just never let us play any of them! Rarity: I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear! Applejack: Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearing! Rarity: I'' care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band! Pinkie Pie: Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: ''It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms! Rainbow Dash: I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band! Rarity: I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!!!! Fluttershy and Applejack: Me neither! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie: arguing they argue, green mist comes out of them and up to the stage. Sunset watches in horror. On stage Trixie Lulamoon: Ya better believe~ I got tricks up my sleeve~ See me dominate~ 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!~ song ends with fireworks and the crowd cheers and her band pass the Symbiote on their way backstage Trixie Lulamoon: Try to top that! The Symbiote: sarcastically Oh, gosh! I don't know if I can! himself But I can really. laughing Symbiote sees green smoke rising from beneath the stage and grins evilly the stage Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie: arguing Sunset Shimmer: Stop! You have to stop! This is what he's been after all along! He's feeding off of the magic inside you! Applejack: How can he be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship. Sunset Shimmer: Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down. places a comforting hand on her shoulder Sunset Shimmer: I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them. Twilight Sparkle: I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here! try to force the door open until Spike opens it Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spike: Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the Symbiote's spell to help me get you out. Pon-3 waves Twilight Sparkle: Why isn't she under his spell? Spike: Never takes off her headphones. Pon-3 nods the Symbiote gets ready for his performance The Symbiote: Okay, time to show them who the real star of the show is. girls and the Dazzlings watch from a hilltop Rainbow Dash: How are we supposed to play over him from up here? Pon-3 arrives in her car and turns it into a stage The Rainbooms: cheer Pinkie Pie: Awesome! Rainbow Dash: Sweet! Symbiote struts onto the stage as "Welcome to the Show" begins playing The Symbiote: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Welcome to the show~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ I'm here to let you know~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ My time is now~ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Your time is running out~ Ah, ah, ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ I'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ Symbiote grows pony ears, siren wings, and tentacles I will be adored~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored~ It's time for my reward~ Now you need me~ Come and heed me~ Nothing can stop me now~ different type of music starts playing and the Symbiote sees the Dazzlings and Rainbooms singing together The Dazzling Rainbooms: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Twilight Sparkle: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ The Dazzling Rainbooms: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Rainbooms gain pony ears, wings, and longer hair Symbiote grins The Symbiote: If they want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands, I gladly accept. Symbiote summons a projection of his spider form The Symbiote: What I have in store (ah-ah)~ All I want and more (ah-ah)~ I will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you~ Symbiote moves in to attack but the Rainbooms play their instrutments and send rainbow soundwaves towards him and he dodges. Rarity plays her keytar and diamonds come out, weaking the Symbiote a little. Fluttershy plays her tambourine and butterflies come out, weakening him even more. Twilight vocalizes and pink stars come out but the Symbiote vocalizes even louder and red soundwaves come out of his mouth, which push Twilight back a little. She glares at the Symbiote and he vocalizes again, making even stronger red soundwaves come out and he eventually overpowers the Rainbooms. Sunset turns to the Dazzlings Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer. Dazzlings. We need you both. and the Dazzlings look at each other and nod. They stand in front of the Rainbooms as DJ Pon-3 presses a few buttons and spins a record Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings: You're never gonna bring us down~ You're never gonna break this part of us~ Our friends are here to bring us 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ help Twilight to her feet Twilight, Sunset, and the Dazzlings: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ Symbiote flies towards them ready for another attack The Dazzling Rainbooms: But we have got the light of~ Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ giant rainbow soundwave hits the Symbiote, weakening him. The Symbiote looks on in disbelief And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ and the Dazzlings gain pony ears, wings, and longer hair Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives~ Dazzling Rainbooms shoot a rainbow beam at the clouds and it becomes a big ball of magic with wings. The students start dancing along. The Symbiote gets angry at this and looks up and is shocked to see a giant Alicorn projection which blasts him with magic and destroys his spider projection. The Symbiote is overwhelmed and his power is stripped away The Symbiote: in pain Symbiote gets up and tries to take back control of the students The Symbiote: off-key I will be adored~ Tell me that you want me~ I won't be ignored~ It's time for my reward~ crowd starts booing and pelting him with fruit The Symbiote: You will pay for this, Rainbooms and Dazzlings. Symbiote turns to liquid and slithers away. Sunset picks up a piece of his medallion Sunset Shimmer: Guess that explains why their power was so special to him. Twilight Sparkle: Without a body, his medallion, and the magic you brought here from Equestria, he's just a harmless shape-shifting being. Flash Sentry: Dazzling Rainbooms rule! Twilight That was amazing! smiles others watch as they hug. Twilight and Flash move into kiss but Trixie interrupts Trixie Lulamoon: You may have vanquished the Symbiote but you still don't have the mind-blowing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trrrixie. throws a smoke bomb, causing the Dazzling Rainbooms and Flash to cough Pinkie Pie: Trixie's gone and gasps She's gone! Trixie on a nearby wall Oh. Wait. There she is. slips and falls off the wall Trixie Lulamoon: Trixie's okay.